Favours
by VintageAllycat
Summary: Sharpay Evans asks for a lot of favours. And she definitely gets everything that she asks for. When Gabriella Montez comes to East High, the only favour she had ever asked to help someone else was the one that broke her heart. Onesided Troypay, Troyella x


**Title**: Favours  
**Author**: Ally  
**Rating/Genre**: PG/Romance/Drama  
**Fandom/Pairing**: High School Musical/Troyella/Onesided Troypay  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own this.  
**Author's Note**: So here is another one. Yep, I'm becoming obsessed with more one-shots. They're all so fraking dramatic and cool. (I'm also obsessed with Battlestar Galactica.) But only the good ones. So I'm experimenting. x

* * *

Sharpay Evans asks for a lot of favours. And she most definitely, positively, absolutely, gets everything that she asks for.

* * *

**When she was four, she asked her new best friend, and probably only friend, Troy Bolton to play dress up with her.**

"What? Isn't that for girls?" The little boy questions with his tiny little pinkie finger burrowed into his mouth.

"But Tw-oy! None of the other girls want to play with me," her eyes grow to the size of the moon and her bottom lip trembles. The truth is, the last time she played dress up with the other girls, Julie took the fabulous pink dress Sharpay wanted to wear. Sharpay wasn't happy. She stamped on Julie's foot.

The little boy looks at Sharpay anxiously, "Chad said playing dress-up is for girls. Do you want to play basketball outside?" He hopes that this new girl won't throw a fit and scream in rage.

Sharpay Evans face starts to turn red and blotchy and she screams in rage. Her fists curl up and she doesn't understand why this boy doesn't want to play with the fabulous her.

"But Troy!" Sharpay whines and her face crinkles up like his grandmother's. He loves his grandmother. "Basketball is for boys! And dress-up is for boys as well as girls!"

Somehow, Troy doubts that, and doesn't understand why she is being contradictory. Of course he doesn't know the word "contradictory" right now.

"Ok, fine. But only 'cause you're my new best fw-eind," Troy smiles helpfully. This girl seems really cute, and Chad is too busy with his hair.

Sharpay grins slyly. Troy would look great in the floral blue gown…

As soon as Troy was changed, Jack and Lucille Bolton stormed into the nursery, saw their son dressed, literally, standing next to a squealing blonde in pink; they insisted to their bewildered son that he never play dress-up again. Especially not after all the other parents took their camera out.

* * *

**When she was ten, she asked her father if she could have a pony.**

"Jessica and Amber von Levelly have ponies! We're much richer than them! Why can't I have one too?" Sharpay squeals angrily to her tired, workaholic father and twirls a pink ribbon in her glossy hair.

"Sharpay dear, I really don't think you want a pony. They need to be fed a lot, and they poop all over the place…" The truth is, Mr Evans works for Mr von Levelly, and he knows that Mrs Evans is allergic to horse hair.

"DADDY! I want a pony! Please!" she screams and her eyes start to well up with fake tears. She falls to her knees in her mini-Chanel boots and grasps her daddy's hand in her small petite one.

Mr. Evans looks on reluctantly. He has some paperwork to get done and needs his darling little princess out of the way. "Fine," he agrees. "But only if you and Ryan share a pony."

She stops twirling the ribbon in her hair and squirms. "Jessica and Amber have their own ponies." She glances over at Ryan who is pretending to be a cowboy because he likes the hat, something he grows his fondness for over the years.

"That's final, darling. Now daddy needs some alone time." Mr Evans says firmly and shuts the door in her face.

Sharpay's eyes well up again, but this time for real. She smirks and puts on the sweetest face she knows and prances over to her cowboy brother.

"Daddy says we can have a pony." She starts and sees Ryan's little face light up. "But it has to be a white girl one, called Angel." She checks her manicured nails before looking at Ryan's expression.

Ryan is uncomfortable. He'd much rather have a male brown horse called Diego which he could pretend to ride across the Wild West in as a cowboy, but he knows how long his sister has wanted a pony and agrees. "If daddy said "yes," then it's all ok for me."

When the twins tell their mother, she has a panic attack and orders 50 allergy pills from a posh pharmacy in Germany. Ryan comforts his mother, while Sharpay calls her selfish for not wanting to see Angel and pretends like she isn't ill.

* * *

**When Sharpay Evans was fifteen, and Gabriella Montez came to East High, Sharpay had to ask another favour.**

"Please welcome our new student, Gabriella Montez!" Mrs Darbus pompously announces and the timid, dark – haired girl walks into the classroom.

Sharpay is paying no attention and glances back to Troy, who is staring at Gabriella in amazement and grinning widely like a monkey. Sharpay turns back to face Gabriella and notices that she is blushing madly.

From that moment onwards, she dislikes Gabriella Montez.

Sharpay starts to sense the instant attraction between her best friend and the new girl as Troy starts to hang around Gabriella more than herself.

Just as Troy and she are walking out of Chemistry she asks her favour again.

"Hey. Umm… can we talk for a bit?" Sharpay grabs his arm and tugs him over to one of the hallways of East High.

"You know what?" Troy glances around uneasily. "I've got a lunch dat… appointment with Gabriella, so…" He loosens himself from her grip.

"Of course," Sharpay smirks sarcastically. "You have to go around with East High's new princess and I get to mope around by myself."

"What are you talking about? I thought things were good!"

"You've been too busy spending time with Gabriella; you haven't even had the time to talk to me! It's like you're all lovesick to her! God! You're so transparent!" Sharpay shouts furiously, rising up to the balls of her feet.

"I didn't even know you had a problem with her! Gosh!" Troy lets out a deep breath and runs a finger through his hair. "God… I'm sorry. It's just… You know what? I probably shouldn't keep her waiting. "

They stare at each other for a moment that seems like eternity and Sharpay feels like maybe, finally, he might tell her he loves her. He would grab her arm and tell her how deeply in love they are, how he can't live without her, and Gabriella Montez means nothing to him.

The moment passes. Sharpay eyes drift down to the floor.

"Just do me a favour. Don't get too involved with her. There's something about her – which I don't really like." She shivers. "Something strange."

Troy grins and hugs her petite body. "Whatever you say."

Little did Sharpay know, that "something strange" was love.

* * *

**When Sharpay was eighteen, she found out that Troy Bolton had asked Gabriella Montez out on a date. **

"What?"

"Gabriella, please! I just… you don't even like him! You told me yourself! Just one night and then I'll tell him that it was my entire fault!" Sharpay begs.

"Shar! I do like him! I only said I didn't because you got jealous when I said I did!" Gabriella retorts furiously and brushes a dark curl out of her face.

Sharpay is speechless. All that Gabriella had said, she knows is true. But the Ice Queen does not go down without a fight.

"And how does that help me?"

They're both semi – exhausted from all the fighting and sit down on a dusty stone bench. The moon is out in the courtyard and the air is cool and soft.

Gabriella sighs at Sharpay's sad forlorn expression and thinks for a moment. "So let me get this straight; you want me to reject Troy so you can have one more night with him and then you're going to tell him that it was your entire fault anyway?"

"Yes!" Sharpay's face perks up. "Please."

Gabriella sighs and runs her hand through her messy, dark locks. "Ok, ok." As Sharpay turns to leave, Gabriella grabs Sharpay's arm and whispers into her ear. "You already had your chance with Troy. You know that right?"

Gabriella's grip slackens and Sharpay glances up at the moon and the stars reflect in her eyes. "Yes. I know."

* * *

**When she was twenty, she asked one of the biggest favours in her life. And the only favour to help someone else. **

"Troy asked me to marry him."

Those words hit her like a bus on the motorway. Sharpay coughs. "Do you want the frappuccino? I hear they're a-mazing here. I'm serious. Starbucks rules."

Gabriella looks bewildered and waves her hand in front of her best friends face. "Didn't you hear? Troy asked me to marry him! I don't know what to do!"

"No, the cappuccino! Yes. They're much better. In fact, they're brilliant. They're a-mazing. Did I already say that?" Gabriella notices that her best friend is sweating like a hippo in a sauna, but is trying to stay calm and collected. Two attributes that you could always associate with Sharpay Evans. Until today.

"Sharpay!" The blonde avoids eye contact with the brunette and for a glassy moment, Gabriella swears she sees pain in the blonde's deep eyes. She always thought Sharpay had a thing for her boyfriend. But she never really knew how deep that feeling was.

Sharpay turns to look Gabriella straight in the eye. "Don't you love him?"

"As much as you do?" It's a brash statement, more of a question. But she needs to know.

"Don't you love him?" She won't answer.

Gabriella is bewildered but impressed at Sharpay's strong will and unconsciously starts rubbing her eternity ring from Troy. She smiles at all the happy memories the ring holds. "Of course! It's just that, you know, marriage is a big commitment! I'm only twenty…"

"So?" Sharpay starts to regain her confidence and straightens her back out. "If you love him, your age shouldn't matter! You're going to be together one day aren't you? Forever?"

"Well," Gabriella realises that her friend has locked her into a tight spot and won't take no for an answer. "Yes, but remember, he cheated on me in college! All I said was 'Troy, I think I can start to trust you again' and then he pops the question!..."

"Listen, Gabriella, I've known Troy since we were in diapers. He loves you like there's no tomorrow, you're the best think that's ever happened to him. I know cheating was wrong, but everyone makes mistakes."

Gabriella's eyes widened. When had Sharpay ever been so passionate about her and Troy? Could the Ice Queen finally be breaking? "But…"

Sharpay breathes out some air steadily. "But you know that you love him, right?"

Gabriella nods her head vigorously. "More than anything! I'd do anything for him and his happiness!"

"Anything for his happiness…" Sharpay mumbles and thinks about the amount of times the love of her life has told her how much he loves the girl sitting in front of her, and all the times she had caught him gazing at her in Chemistry classes.

Anything for his happiness… For the man she loves. And the man she loves found that everlasting happiness in Gabriella. She finally acknowledges that Gabriella is the woman Troy is looking for. And she is not.

Sharpay sighs and tells Gabriella something that she knows is going to damn her own heart to hell. "Gabs do me a favour. Marry him."

And from Gabriella's joyful expression at her engagement to the man they both love, and Sharpay's final acceptance, she knows that it was the right think to do.

The only favour she had ever asked to help someone else was the one that broke her heart.

* * *

**Like it? Don't? Impressed? Not? I want to know what you think. Review biatches x  
****Love you peeps,  
****Ally x**


End file.
